<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Water's Getting Warm So You Might As Well Swim by anactualforrealadult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509639">The Water's Getting Warm So You Might As Well Swim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactualforrealadult/pseuds/anactualforrealadult'>anactualforrealadult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Star verse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I have never claimed to know anything about LA, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, as a treat, bc its zuko, but i think repeatedly asking my roommate questions makes her an honorary beta, but theyre all grown up, early 30s, give them a break theyre on their honeymoon, i would say no beta we die like jet, it was a college AU, lets sayyyy, mai and ty lee are a lesbian power couple, sokka says they should do some vandalism, the boys are back, the inherent romanticism of high school memorabilia, they also deserve to do some vandilism, they on their honeymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactualforrealadult/pseuds/anactualforrealadult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is allowed to plan half of the honeymoon.  Zuko has regrets until he doesn't, and gets to visit his past from a safer place.</p>
<p>or, the inherent romanticism of egging your abusive father's house</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Star verse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So Much To Do, So Much To See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was technically beta'd (very technically) by @Ms_Midnight<br/>Mostly she just sat on the couch and desperately tried to answer my out of context questions</p>
<p>I can't promise this is actually any good bc i actually wrote it in daylight and over the course of several days bc i have to be a real person these days, and yall know my prime content only comes out when i black out for several hours in the middle of the night.  fully conscious writing is not my best</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Well…here we are.”</p>
<p>            “We are certainly…here”</p>
<p>            “Very tall.”</p>
<p>            “Yup.”</p>
<p>            “Almost excessively shiny.”</p>
<p>            “It is that.”</p>
<p>            “Especially considering the people who clean it probably don’t get paid a living wage.”</p>
<p>            “I’m sure that’s accurate.”</p>
<p>            Sokka wiggled the hand holding his husband’s.  “How’re we feeling buddy?”</p>
<p>            Zuko glared, but there was no real heat behind it.  “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me buddy once we were married.”</p>
<p>            “Should’ve made me put it in my vows babe.”  Zuko huffed at the response and went back to staring resolutely at the imposing building before them.</p>
<p>            The hand jiggled again.  And again.  Until Zuko managed to drag his eyes away and look back at his husband, whose face was much less jokey and more serious than before.</p>
<p>            “Ok, but really, you doing ok?”</p>
<p>            Zuko took a deep breath and nodded.  “Definitely not going great, but not doing too bad either.”  His eyes went back to the looming structure.  “High chance of me crossing the threshold into panic attack if we get any closer though.”</p>
<p>            A thumb brushed over his hand.  “Not a problem, not expecting you too.  Don’t need you for this part of the plan anyway.”  Sokka squeezed his husband’s hand and let go, walking forward towards the building.</p>
<p>            “Sokka, you can’t seriously be going in there, I swear to God-“</p>
<p>            “Babe don’t worry your pretty little head, it’s going to be fine,”  Sokka shot over his shoulder.  “Just stay right where you are, I’m just going to the front desk, I won’t even leave your sight.”  To add insult to injury, he sent Zuko a kiss as he opened the door to the lair of the beast. </p>
<p>            The beast being Ozai Suoh. </p>
<p>            And the lair being the Suoh Company Los Angeles Headquarters. </p>
<p>            The setting for many a Zuko nightmare.</p>
<p>            As the kids say.  Yikes.</p>
<p>           Zuko found himself rooted to his spot on the sidewalk, unable to walk back to the car, or forward to stop Sokka from doing whatever stupid scheme he was about to put into motion.  Instead, he watched as his husband waltzed over to the front desk and spoke to a young woman who was clearly not paid enough to be interested in random weirdos.  Probably an intern being paid in useless college credits. </p>
<p>           However, his husband never failed to surprise, and a few moments later, the woman’s head perked up in interest, eyes growing wide and eyebrows going high.  Sokka pointed at Zuko behind him, and the secretary stared open mouthed.  Suddenly, an excited smile came over her face and became much more animated in her responses.  She wrote something down and handed it to Sokka, who mercifully headed back towards the door.  The secretary waved at Sokka, and then gave a hesitant wave clearly aimed at Zuko.</p>
<p>           Sokka bounded back into his husband’s arms a moment later, planting a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging him back to the car.</p>
<p>          “Told you everything would be fine!  Turns out I’m a building celebrity for the glitter bomb wedding invitations.  Now, hurry up, Amanda said we probably have until six, but she’s gonna let us know if that changes and try and stall if needed.”</p>
<p>          “Sokka I swear to shit that if you get us arrested I’m going to divorce you.”</p>
<p>          “Not going to be a problem dear, I checked the laws before we left.  Besides, promising not to get us arrested on our honeymoon, <em>was</em> in my vows.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Sokka’s grand plan only confused Zuko more when it took them to the closest supermarket, where they only purchased eggs and toilet paper.  Clearly, his husband expected Zuko to figure out the plan based on these purchases alone, and kept glancing knowing smiles at him during the checkout.</p>
<p>           “How have you not figured it out yet?!”</p>
<p>           Zuko was cradling the boxes of eggs in the front seat, determined to keep the rental clean.  “Listen, you know that I almost never know the shit you think I should know, and also I’m bad at guessing.  Please just tell me before I have an aneurism and you have a dead husband before I get the chance to divorce you.”</p>
<p>           Sokka gave Zuko an adoring look.  “You wouldn’t know how to divorce me if you wanted to.  And Katara is the wrong kind of lawyer.  And like, wouldn’t help you anyway.”</p>
<p>          “Sokka I’m literally begging you-“</p>
<p>          “Ok, ok, I’ll give you a pass because your shit childhood clearly didn’t involve harmless yet justified pranks for the purpose of catharsis.  We’re gonna go vandalize your childhood home just a tad.”</p>
<p>           Zuko felt the blood drain out of his body.</p>
<p>          “Sokka. <em>No</em>.”</p>
<p>          “Sokka <em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p>          “No, I’m dead serious we are not doing that absolutely not.”</p>
<p>          “It’s not illegal.”</p>
<p>          “There are so many more reasons why we shouldn’t do this.”</p>
<p>          “You got to plan the first half of this honeymoon, I get to pick what we are doing with this half.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, and I picked to spend a week in safe, beautiful, lovely San Francisco, and was barely ok with us coming down to LA <em>at all</em>, and I certainly did not force you to return to a place that could cause you relive childhood trauma.”  Zuko knew that getting worked up was not conducive to having a rational conversation or practicing grounding techniques, but he already felt the quick poison of panic coursing through his system.</p>
<p>           Zuko barely registered Sokka pulling over to the side of the road.  His husband took the eggs and gently placed them in the back seat before taking Zuko’s hands with the same gentleness.  Zuko was used to Sokka’s looks of mock seriousness, but to his relief, his panicked brain recognized that the firm look in the blue eyes was nothing but genuine.</p>
<p>          “Baby, if you really don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.  We can turn around right now and head back to the hotel and soak in the giant tub before having wild honeymoon sex.”  Zuko found himself letting out a knee-jerk chuckle, which earned him a brief smirk before Sokka steeled his face back to serious.  “I’m so lucky that you even agreed to come back to this city, and you know it was only because I want to connect to you even deeper, understand the place where you came from.”</p>
<p>           One of Sokka’s hands had come up to cup Zuko’s face, and he leaned into the touch, feeling the previous panic seep out of his system with each breath.  “I know honey, I know, it’s just-it’s a lot.”</p>
<p>          “That’s ok, it’s my fault, I should have checked with you first, or at least given you more of a heads up.  But I’m really not looking to get us in trouble or anything.  I mean, the place has a giant gate and neither of us could possible throw far enough to actually hit the house, but it’s the principle of the thing, and I’m really looking to give you more of a cathartic experience than a traumatic one.”  Sokka looked truly apologetic, and Zuko couldn’t help but melt at the love he felt for this patient, caring man.  “Like I said, we can absolutely not do this, but I think you have earned the right to throw some free range eggs and yell some profanities at that awful place.  I’ll handle the TP situation, it requires a bit more skill and experience.”</p>
<p>           Zuko couldn’t help but give a soft smile and chuckle at the mental image of Sokka’s younger days as a wannabe delinquent.  He took a moment to gather his thoughts properly.  Being back in his home city had been more pleasant than expected, more warm memories and fewer debilitating flashbacks.  Perhaps nearly ten years of therapy hadn’t been for nothing. </p>
<p>          “How about a compromise?”  Zuko took hold of the hands cupping his face and brought them back into his own.  “We will go to the house, and see how I feel once we get there.”</p>
<p>          “Good enough for me.”  Zuko was rewarded with a quick kiss that he deepened before Sokka could pull away. </p>
<p>          LA traffic be damned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In The Shape Of An L On Her Forehead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are back in town too</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “So,” </p>
<p>
  <em>          Thwak</em>
</p>
<p>          “So.”</p>
<p>
  <em>          Crack</em>
</p>
<p>          “You getting some good catharsis out of this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>          Squish</em>
</p>
<p>          “You know what husband dearest- oh nice shot- I think I might.”</p>
<p>
  <em>          Smack</em>
</p>
<p>          “Good, that’s what this honeymoon is supposed to be about.  Justice.”</p>
<p>          Zuko turned as he was reaching into the car for another egg carton.  “I thought honeymoons are supposed to celebrating our undying love or whatever?”</p>
<p>          Sokka had switched to toilet paper, and was eying the blooming magnolia tree.  “Well, that too.  We can multitask.”</p>
<p>          “Wait,”  Zuko put his hands on his husband’s hips from behind and turned him slightly.  “Go for the Japanese maple.  The magnolia was my mom’s.”  The paper flew true, and Zuko rearranged his hold so that he was hugging Sokka.</p>
<p>          “I love you.”</p>
<p>          “I love you too.”</p>
<p>          “<em>Fuck a doodle do!</em>”</p>
<p>          Both men jumped about ten feet in the air swung around to the source of the voice.  Neither of them were fully prepared for the sight of two women holding an equally alarming number of egg cartons.</p>
<p>          “Oh…hey…”  Zuko gave a weak wave to his ex-girlfriend and his…friend?  He supposed Ty Lee had once deserved to hold that title.</p>
<p>          “HEY?  You ghost us for like ten years and all you can say is ‘hey’?”  Mai had her hands on her hips and fairly murderous glare on her face.</p>
<p>          “Mai don’t be nasty, he’s clearly been <em>busy</em>!”  Ty Lee rushed forward dropping the eggs in her hand.  Mai did her best to try and catch the carton, and let out a long suffering sigh when she failed.  The other girl bounded ahead and all but tackled Zuko into a bear hug.  After a moment of surprise, Zuko allowed himself to return the hug, albeit a bit gentler. </p>
<p>          While Zuko was occupied, Mai stepped forward and carefully eyed Sokka.  “I’m guessing you belong to Zuko?”</p>
<p>          Sokka gave a feeble laugh and held up his left hand.  “Uh, yeah, like legally and everything.”  His ring flashed in the sunlight.</p>
<p>          Mai’s eyes went wide, and even Ty Lee let go of her hold on Zuko at the sight.  “Oh shit, I thought you must be his boy-toy or something.”</p>
<p>           “I mean, I’m definitely still his boy-toy, but last week I got promoted.”  Sokka gave her a wink, and as if just remembering how human introductions work, he quickly held out a hand.  “I’m Sokka, and if I heard right, you’re Mai?”</p>
<p>         Mai took the hand with a smirk.  “You would be correct, and the one no longer smothering Zuko is Ty Lee”</p>
<p>         “Oh yeah! Zuko’s told me all about you guys!  You were Zu’s beard in high school, and Ty Lee was your secret girlfriend.”</p>
<p>         “I mean we were also his friends, but yeah!”  Ty Lee chirped.  “Oh!  And I got promoted too a couple months ago!”  She pushed an intricate engagement ring in Zuko’s face.</p>
<p>          Zuko smiled.  “That’s wonderful!  I’d always hoped it would work out with you guys.”  He gave Mai a gentle one armed hug that she seemed to begrudgingly accept. </p>
<p>          After a moment, Zuko let go and steeled himself for an awkward conversation.  “Listen, I know it’s been a while, and I just-“</p>
<p>          “Oh shut it bitch.”  Mai gave him a friendly punch on the arm.  “You don’t need to apologize for ghosting, I can’t imagine it was an easy time after the jackass pulled the rug out from under you.”</p>
<p>           “I’m still sorry.  You guys were truly as much my friends as you were Azula’s, and I shouldn’t have just ignored you when you tried to reach out.  By the time I regretted it, I didn’t have a way to contact you anymore.”</p>
<p>          Ty Lee reached out and squeezed Zuko’s hand.  “We should have reached out more insistently.”  Zuko gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand back.  Both girls had sent him a handful of concerned texts all those years ago, but Zuko had been so full of anger and self-loathing that he pushed back nearly all attempts at comfort in those days.  Only those he saw in person were able to pierce through and force their love on him.  Zuko began to tear up at how much hurt he must have caused these two, the closest things he had to friends before college, just left with no word as to what happened to him.</p>
<p>           “Yeah, yeah, save me the theatrics, are we taking proper revenge on Zuko’s childhood or what?”  Mai rolled her eyes and stepped forward to the security panel on the side of the front gate.</p>
<p>          Zuko scrunched his face in confusion.  “Hey, wait yeah what are you guys doing here anyway?”</p>
<p>          “Just some mild mischief, same as you, just a little more prepared.”  Mai tapped on the panel and the gate began to slide open. </p>
<p>          Sokka’s eyes went as wide as his smile.  “Holy shit, how did you do that?!”</p>
<p>           “The bastard only changes his pins every six months, and the secretary at the security  company likes us and Ty Lee’s baking better than him.  We’ve made these escapades a regular date tradition.”  Mai walked back to the car and scooped up two cartons of eggs before heading through the gate.  “We don’t do it often enough that he gets suspicious of it being one group, or enough damage that he tries to track us down.”</p>
<p>            Ty Lee grabs some more eggs and gives a wave to the security cameras mounted on the wall.  “His cameras are dummies because he’s a cheap-ass and arrogant.”</p>
<p>          “This honeymoon just keeps getting better.”  Sokka followed the women without a second look to his husband.</p>
<p>           “Oh and did I mention?”  Mai called behind her shoulder, where Zuko still stood, dumbstruck. </p>
<p>           “The pins get us <em>inside</em> the house too.”</p>
<p>           Every anxiety in Zuko’s body dropped out of existence.  That house may have been the birthplace of his nightmares, but he was never going to get a better chance at revenge.</p>
<p>           “Let’s go girls.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get Your Game On, Go Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the closest i've ever gotten to writing smut you're all welcome</p><p>and like we get some emotional stuff too</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Woah.”</p><p>          Sokka smiled coyly from his perch on the twin bed wearing a long forgotten article of clothing from Zuko’s high school career.  “Like what you see baby?”</p><p> </p><p>          Despite his earlier protests and worries, Zuko was having an amazing day.  The group had run out of eggs to throw around the outside of imposing estate, and had ventured inside.  The house hadn’t changed much since the days when he lived there, which wasn’t surprising giving his father’s controlling nature.  Everything minimalist and modern, but the air of luxury obvious in every pristine piece of furniture.  There was barely anything that suggested anyone lived there, not even dishes in the kitchen sink.  No sign that two children had ever lived here either, no photos on the walls or keepsakes. </p><p>          Mai and Ty Lee set to work making everything in the house just slightly wrong. </p><p>          Starting with unscrewing half of the lightbulbs in every room. </p><p>          Zuko and Sokka had ventured to the upstairs, checking out the various rooms.  Ozai’s office was spotless, a mahogany desk the focal point of the room, leading to a variety of Hunger Games jokes from Sokka.   A final egg was hidden behind some books in the floor to ceiling bookshelf.  Once it started to rot, Ozai would be forced to pull every book off the shelf in search for the smell.  Part of Zuko felt bad for the effect the smell would have on the books, but felt justified after recognizing some of the larger books and the bruises they had left on his body when his father was bored of using his fists. </p><p>          Azula’s room had always been a model of Ozai’s minimalist image, but now her room looked like nothing more than a guest suite, not a single personal item left.  Mai and Ty Lee had said that they had lost touch with Azula not long after they stopped hearing from Zuko, but no doubt she had moved out to pursue whatever career Ozai had picked out for her.  He had always suggested she could make a cunning lawyer, no doubt to aid the family business continue their less savory dealings without being caught.  Maybe she had been in the office when they stopped by earlier.</p><p>          Zuko’s room looked similar, no doubt cleared out after he was disowned.  However, there was one major difference between the siblings’ rooms, one he hoped Ozai hadn’t noticed.</p><p>          “I didn’t even notice it until I was a teenager.”  Zuko slid his fingers along the lower walls of the walk-in closet as Sokka watched.  Finally, he found the loose panel, revealing a tiny crawlspace.  Turning on the flashlight on his phone, Sokka could see shoeboxes, clothing, and various mementoes, the very things noticeably absent in the immaculate estate. </p><p>          “Most of the stuff in here is from middle school and high school, there were very few sentimental items from childhood that I managed to keep hidden from Ozai before I discovered this spot.”  Zuko started pulling out boxes as he explained.  “When Uncle came to collect my shit after Ozai cut me off, I didn’t tell him about this spot.  I figured I could live without this stuff, and I knew it would hard for him to travel back with it all.  Plus, there’s definitely some stuff, I, uh, well, didn’t want him to see.”</p><p>          “Oh really?”  Sokka smirked at his husband’s blushing face.  “And you’re ok with letting <em>me </em>see it?”</p><p>           “Shuddup,”  Zuko shoved his husband’s shoulder.  “We’ve shared the same room together since we were teenagers, I figure you’ve seen me do enough embarrassing things.  My high school jack off material can’t possibly phase you.”  Sokka’s eyes widened with glee before Zuko gave him another shove.  “Plus, you’re like, my husband and shit now, there’s less embarrassing stuff in here I actually care about that I want to share with you.”</p><p>          “Like?”</p><p>          Zuko began to rifle so through some of the boxes  “Cross country medals, childhood pictures with my mom, movie tickets from my fake dates with Mai, and-“  Zuko gasped and reverently pulled out a Swiss Army knife.  He felt his heart tighten in his chest.  “I thought I had lost this…I couldn’t remember where it was when I moved for college, and when I got disowned, well, I figured I would never see it again.”</p><p>          “It’s…a nice knife?”  Sokka tried to sound impressed, but of course he wouldn’t be able to understand it’s importance.</p><p>          “It was my cousin’s.”  Zuko gently passed it to his husband, flipping it over to reveal the inscription written in Japanese kanji.  “It says ‘Never Give Up Without a Fight’.  Uncle gave it to him as a gift for his eighteenth birthday.  After he died…Uncle thought that Lu Ten would have wanted me to have it.”</p><p>          Sokka took Zuko’s hand and gave it a soft kiss.  “It’s been waiting here for you this whole time.”</p><p>          Zuko gripped his husband’s hand, willing himself not to cry.  “I didn’t appreciate it enough when I was young, and it’s the only personal object I have from him.  Once I got older, I started thinking about all the experiences he never got to have, sometimes it felt like I have living for the both of us.  I wished I could have carried it around with me all this time.”</p><p>          “Well, you still have plenty of life left to love sweetheart.”  Sokka kissed him.  “Time to start making some more memories for him.”  Zuko looked at his husband adoringly for a moment before eying some other contents from the shoebox out of the corner of his eye.  “Ok sentimental moment over, is that <em>Crush</em> by Richard Siken?”</p><p>          “Uh…”</p><p>           “Oh my god you wrote notes in the margins this is the best wedding gift I’ve gotten yet.”  He paused while flipping through the book and looked back up at Zuko with a look of fake distraught.  “Wait, Zuko, does this mean?  That you’re gay?!  You would tell me if you were gay right?”</p><p>          “Oh no, my big secret revealed.” </p><p>          “What will we tell our children!?”</p><p>          “They’ll be so disappointed.”</p><p> </p><p>           That conversation was nearly an hour ago, Sokka and Zuko slowly going through shoeboxes and scattered knickknacks while diving deeper into the years before they met.  Zuko had gone downstairs to find a garbage bag for some of the items he no longer wanted to keep (particularly some magazines with men in near impossible positions that Sokka unsexily tried recreate while teasing Zuko’s teenage tastes.) when he came back to the scene before him. </p><p> </p><p>           Zuko did his best to remember how to breath.  “Um.  Something like that.  I’ve, uh, kind of imagined this scenario before.  As a teenager.”</p><p>          “What, a pretty boy on your childhood bed?”</p><p>           “A pretty boy wearing my varsity jacket on my childhood bed.”  Zuko unconsciously licked his lips and walked towards his husband.  “And, um, well, they used to be vague, or featuring a particular crush of mine.  But, they kind of,”  He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he reached out to cup Sokka’s face in his hands.  “Well the dream boy very quickly became you almost immediately after we met, and hasn’t changed since.”</p><p>           Sokka let out a soft moan.  “That’s hot.”  He looked up at Zuko through his long eyelashes.  “What’re you gonna do about it?”</p><p>          There was only a small amount of blood still in Zuko’s brain and not in…other areas…but it was enough.  “Well first of all,”  He dropped his hand and rushed for the door, resulting in a whine from Sokka.  “I’m gonna get stuff from the car, then tell Mai and Ty Lee get out or protect their innocent lesbian ears.”  Sokka’s smile lit up.  “And then I’ll come back here, and hopefully you’ll be ready to reenact the rest of that dream for me.”</p><p>          “I think I could live with that plan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          Zuko was sure that he had never run so fast in his life.  At least without being actively chased.  He skipped half the steps on the way down the grandiose staircase and wizzed passed Mai and Ty Lee, who were moving the parlor furniture to the left by six inches.</p><p>          “Zuko!  What happened!?”</p><p>          “Nothingeverythingsfinejustgottagetsomething!”  Zuko shouted without looking back.  He heard the girls follow him, which was just as well since they probably weren’t going to want to be in the house much longer.  The keys to the rental nearly fell out of his shaking hands, and Zuko crawled in and hunted through Sokka’s “Adventure Backpack” in the back seat until he found what he was looking for.</p><p>           “Oh you have <em>got</em> to be kidding me.”</p><p>           “Give him a break Mai, they’re on their honeymoon!”</p><p>           “Shut it!” Zuko’s ears were tinged red as he started running back into the house with condoms and lube in hand.  “I’m never going to get a chance to get railed by a boy in my childhood bedroom again and the thought of how angry it would make the bastard is really doing it for me right now!”</p><p>           Ty Lee watched Zuko disappear back inside.  “Good for them.  We going back in?”</p><p>           Mai started softly whacking her head against the side of the car.  “Actually, I would rather let this car slowly destroy my braincells so I don’t have to think about what’s going in there.  Plus, something tells me that those two are going to be<em> loud</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          When Zuko finally reached the bedroom, more out of breath than he would like to admit, Sokka was still waiting for him on the bed, wearing the varsity jacket.</p><p>          Only  the varsity jacket.</p><p>          “Now <em>this</em> is the exact dream I’ve had before.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i beg for the serotonin  </p>
<p>(Also i may add more to this story later but i dont have the emotional energy to write what i want to write, and this seemed like a good stopping point if i give up.  sooooo we'll see)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>